Red hot
by MeLaNch0LYdreams
Summary: Writing with itunes on shuffle! Back to California,U remind me,If you don't mean it, new songs!:Losin' it,Garden of everything,One last breath 'If he wasn't so horny, slash intoxicated, slash hot and bothered-he would remark how simply gay he sounded'
1. Chapter 1

Red hot

Red hot

Summary:  Put your music on shuffle and choose a pairing! Write from the beginning to the end of the song!

**Everywhere- Michelle Branch**

Jacob Black slept freely. The tension gone and he felt light because of the realization. His face was everywhere in his dreams. He wouldn't be alone! The sunlight flittered into the room and he groggily opened his eyes.

What a good dream. The person wasn't there. A cold hand rested over his and he looked up, alert and winced.

"I'm dreaming right?" Edward sat gloriously by him in his sparkly beauty.

He smirked baring his teeth

"No."

"If you could dream would you dream about me?" He smiled. He was loopy and daydreaming. Cold breathe came and the lips pressed to his neck. He felt the full lips smile on his skin.

"No."

It took a lot of convincing for him to realize Edward Cullen was into him for half an hour.

**2. Go on Girl- Ne YO**

Bella pulled herself away from Edward's mind blowing kissing and glared dangerously.

Jacob Black had a heart breaking expression as he stared at the ocean distantly. Bella stood behind him, quiet and shy.

"Take me home Jake."

'I didn't know...' Edward's musical voice whispered with the guilty edge.

"You'll be ok right?" Jacob asked as his dark eyebrows pulled up anxiously.

"She didn't want us to be together anymore." He answered more firmly as Bella slammed the door of the old Volkswagen Rabbit.

"So-Go on." He looked up with a perfect composed expression.

"Don't worry about. I mean it for real."

He walked away like the cheated girlfriend. Angry at Bella and himself for making his close friend so heart broken.

**3. Speechless-Melissa O'Neil**

Edward couldn't say anything. The truth echoed through the Quileute's eyes. The silence wasn't in the way. The walls they built as enemies crumbled at the declaration. Jacob couldn't inwardly describe what he felt. He wasn't speechless. They both couldn't speak. They became understanding.

"You don't want this." Edward stepped back, his perfect face confused as he stepped back.

"Shhh.Don't say that." Jacob admitted when Edward broke the silence. He expected this. He knew what didn't want to be said.

"Say something. _Anything."_

"Not us. It will never be."

He disappeared into the night

**4. Stars-Calla Lilly**

Edward flipped through the thick bound old photo album. He swiftly removed the photographs that caused him heartche. He was lonely again. Lost 2 loves and 2 lives. The best thing that ever happened to him. The stars mocked him like his love once compared.

''_You know if you heard me out you could understand!'_

'_; I won't accept this Jacob Black!"_

'_Open your eyes and you can make some resolve.'_

_He didn't want to see the wet face of the gangly tan teenager of La Push. He stopped walking. Quickly forgetting earlier_

"If only Edward Cullen knew." The caption stated. He slammed the teen's album closed with the strangest prick in his eyes.

_He was behind the boy in the church. He was there in the flesh and laid his palm into the crest before the gangly boy tackled him as they did unholy things in the grounds of the lord_

"I do." He whispered._._

**5. My moon my man –Feist**

Deep brown eyes looked at Isabella Swan funnily.

"What's so great about this song?" He demanded her strangely reminding him of his broken bones as he watched her type on her laptop.

"My man is the moon." She said sarcastically. Bittersweet images and a honeysuckle scent in a concentrated form at his neck and the right side of his body mangled by the wild gold eyes of Edward Cullen.

He was on house arrest for kissing Bella. Because he made him jealous with the wrong effect.

"Yeah." I started sarcastically.

Remembering the moon as it shone over his perfect face reflecting the shadowing the terrifying expression he wore.

"He's kinda like that."

Her brown eyes stared at me disturbingly as I tried to sleep.

**6. Perfect World- Simple Plan**

"Can't you guys make up like a couple or something?!" she stormed away on her last nerve.

"Sorry I'm not perfect like leech here." He regretted the words as his mind voted against it. The bloodsucker didn't quite get the point.

"Nobody's perfect."

"In a perfect world we wouldn't exist would we?" my grimace screwed up like a smirk. It did't reach my eyes

"My perfect is one where we can exist together without you reminding me how much I influence people and destroy things." He fought wickedly.

""In a perfect world this would never happen." He made things better as his lips shaped themselves around his full ones. Everything was suddenly perfect

**7. Ghost of you-MCR**

He phased and didn't want to run back_. I'm never going back.Never EVER.. _He had nothing to come back for. First the pack now **them.**

The bullet streaked through the air and caught his wrist. So much for 'All the ghosts that'll never ever catch me.' He thought bitterly. He didn't look to confirm what he saw.

"Jacob."

"Sorry parasite but can you not haunt me? I already have nothing to live for anymore. You're breaking it all." The snow fell cool as it did.

Edward Cullen whirled him around and looked him in the eyes. All froze and there were no bounds. He didn't want this! This was why he didn't go back.

"Not anymore." He took advantage of his surprise as the heat lingered in the late snow of June in the mountains. They were immersed in each other and forgot the war behind them that the wolf had avoided. Maybe he had one more to live with.

**8. Back to California-Sugar Cult**

Bella dropped her arms away from him. Her heart hadn't hammered.

"You know what you need." She didn't say goodbye. He let her go

It was a shame because he planned it out.

He even felt guilty some more. The reason was towering over him with his husky pleasant breathing sad. He was going to cry but I couldn't.

She fled to California to avoid Edward because she knew how much affection he stored for the wolf instead of her. Jacob couldn't reason with her. His hand slipped into Jacob's. He didn't complain.

"Summer's getting colder even without you. Come on. Let's go Edward." He said smally lacking the sarcasm it had.

"So you know."

"Of course."

"Then is it cliché if I say I love you all over again for accepting this?"

**9. If you don't mean it-Dean geyer.**

Jacob huffed and Edward glared trying to decipher what Jacob was thinking.

"Don't read my mind.

"Don't say the words if you don't mean it."

"You know I don't know if this is wrong anymore! You can wait and I can't and you know what is going to happen to us. If you aren't going to tell me the fucking truth then there was no point to ever loving you!!" Jacob Black rambled, his husky voice rambling.

"I love you." Edward answered in a monotone.

"I don't believe you anyway." He turned away.

"I mean it."

"Don't even say it Edward Cullen."

**10. Must be dreaming-Froufrou**

His breathing hitched more than it cloudlike those dreams you run until you can't ruin anymore to run away from the monster. Except he was running towards this monster."

**I must be dreaming**

"I'll pinch you." He heard. His heart stopped. No please I don't want to wake up. He would hate himself in the morning. Bella didn't deserve this.

"Your not the only one cares" He growled. There he goes again. I have no more reason to love you and none at all.

"This is real."

"Then we're onto something." I said sarcastically under my breathe

Why was my back facing Edward's in the forest.

"You wanted to confirm your earlier dreams."

And they looked each other meaningfully, he was glad this wasn't a nightmare

**11. U remind me-Usher **

He almost did a double take. The scent wafted and he remembered. It was like hers. His eyes were surprised and wide beyond belief. It was just like hers. In his past life I mean-What the hell was she telling himself?

"You remind me of this girl-"he tried to put his thoughts dramatically together. He held his breathe as the venom shot through his throat.

His dark brows rose from a distance and all coherent thoughts were out the window.

He woke up groggy, sticky, hot, and alert. On his other side sat a shirtless boy, his lower half covered by a blanket. He was gangly, tan, beautiful and sweaty. How did this happen?

"Have a nightmare again Edward?" He yawned. Just to check he leaned into his neck and breathed before biting onto his skin. The boy moaned beneath him.

"Yeah." He said seductively tasting bittersweet blood and stopped mid suck.

"What's your name again?" He pulled away from the half lidded dark eyes that groaned with a smirk. They boy glowered and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Jacob." He breathed his scent into the vampire's mouth when the blood was swallowed. Edward wore Jacob out again for the next hour.

Better fuck than Bella.


	2. Chapter 2

**One last breath-Creed**

Jacob looked at the starlit sky and mentally cursed at the melancholy guitar solo playing on his IPod. He hated songs that made him cry. Period. Hated those songs that had lyrics that gave you the impression that they were written just for you and left you somewhat violated because it was probably for someone else. This brought him back…

_He was guided to the piano and felt very awkward as he hunched all over in himself to allow the vampire seat himself with his coffee skinned lover on the grand piano. The piano keys trembled with the extremely soft notes gradually getting louder and more emotional. His heart beat erratically as the intro ended and then felt a bit cheated._

"_Did you write this?" He didn't need to hear his answer._

"_No. I Thought you'd like something more…modern." He whispered sheepishly, ochre eyes gazing downward at the black and white keys._

_Of course._

"_What about Bella's?" he asked with candid sugar-coated sarcasm._

_An uncomfortable silence ensued._

**Garden of Everything-Steve Conte Sakamoto**

They locked lips in a less than perfect kiss, but he could really care less. The skilled white as snow fingers traced his jaw line, the curve of his neck, and he felt himself flushing redder than a certain Phoenix girl. The bronze haired god looked at him from under his lashes with the most wicked expression, whispering sweet nothings and compliments that would have any girl swooning-including him.

"We were meant to be together." The vampire whispered in between heated kisses, making him more and more sensitive, reducing him to nothing but a mud puddle. "I love your sun kissed skin. Your beautiful brown eyes. Our love will last more than seasons and centuries. Sun's son you've been made. Where would I be without you?"

If he wasn't so horny, slash intoxicated, slash hot and bothered-he would remark how simply _gay _the Cullen sounded.

**Losin' it-Fallbrooke**

Jacob Black licked his chapped lips nervously. Today was the day he would meet the guy he'd been chatting with on twitter for months and found they had the same developed interests. He hoped and _prayed _that it wouldn't be a hairy fat pedophile, although they both knew that with what they were both about to do, neither of them were too young or naïveté to attempt what they were going to do. He adjusted the webcam with shaking fingers to just the perfect angle as he pulled his shirt off-(completely sweaty) to his dismay due to his earlier nervousness and when he saw himself in the camera. He felt all his bravado disappear just by glancing at his shirtless self. He didn't find himself attractive. Unlike any other 'faggots' at school-he wasn't small or cute. He was beaky and gangly. It was unnerving to say the least.

He knew though, if he hadn't pushed that option on MSN right now, he would just chicken out and be branded…shy, a coward, accused that he didn't want it enough as 'Edward' did.

He found himself without a doubt clicking 'Show my webcam' peeking innocently by his display pic (a _werewolf _for crying out loud!) and wondered why he hadn't scared off this predator yet. Or vice versa, but his mind wiped clean at the image of the paper white shirtless male, with a freaking **EIGHT PACK **for Christ's sake!!! When he saw himself as well, russet-skinned with a six pack and slick with sweat-he noticed that 'Edward' must have liked what he saw because there was a tent rising up in his faded jeans. If it wasn't so flattered, it would probably have him running around screaming in the other direction. This guess must have been right because 'Edward' was pulling down his jeans (briefs and all) and touching his weeping erection, moaning his name like Jacob was there with him. Glad that it wasn't mirroring his face, his jaw dropped and sat paralyzed, until he realized that he _liked _those sounds and the same tent appeared in his pants. By the time he was pulling down his own pants and reflecting 'Edward's ministrations, he got a new message at the same time.

Edward says:

Will you finger yourself for me?

With his half lidded chocolate eyes hazy and surprised, he continued rolling the shaft between a rough thumb and index finger it had him panicking.

Would he really do that to himself for a stranger?

He complied as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

He laid his ankles on either side of the old thick monitor of his family's computer and reclined the chair back. His mind raced in question and he was so confused! He heard that the real thing would hurt more without lube so…

He spat into his palm, and just wondered how he could be so fucking calm when he was about to rape himself.

He parted himself and 'Edward' stopped masturbating to pant and lean forwards to the webcam, making out to abused petals of lips, chanting his name with the most heated voice. ".jacob…" he guided his finger to the necessary hole and had doubts that he was gay. I mean..thats where you shit out of and-his joint squeezed around the puckering hole and he whimpered pathetically. He wanted it out, but if Edward wanted this…then so did he. He forced the long finger up until his index knuckle hit his entrance. He threw his head back as a blunt nail hit…a special place. His hips shook and he didn't bother reading the typed message from Edward that made that annoying sound that windows never changed. He forgot about Edward and forced the finger in and out desperately, suddenly wanting to climax so badly-and when he came-(thank god it wasn't all over the keyboard) he knew why he should have read Edward's message.

Two widening ochre eyes were both head butting each other to get a better look at him, flabbergasted and clearly feminine. He ducked his head down and clicked off his webcam before some kid at school found out that he was into this and spread it to the school. 'Edward' hadn't though, and he could still hear the two girls screeching in…delight?

'That was so HOT! You have to do this more often! Invite us next time you selfish prick! Saving all the good yaoi to yourself!" Jacob knew what 'Yaoi' was and sinked further into his spinney chair.

"Wait until I tell Emmet~!" one of them tattled, and found to his relief he didn't know anyone by that name.

"Alice, Rosalie, if you don't leave right now I'm telling Esme where all your 'Yaoi' is!" He heard the two 'eeps' coming from 'Alice' and 'Rosalie' and swore he should have died right then.

Edwards says:

I'm so sorry, please turn off your webcam or I'll lose con-

The message was cut off seven minutes ago, probably around the time the two came in.

He was dying. In mortification.

He hated Edward so much right now.

A/N: Sorry I don't have too many today! The plot bunny for the last one had me cheating and replaying the song ten times . But that's out secret so ssshhhh ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**What I've done-Linkin Park**

The war ran amuck, but he sat frozen in the blood spattered clearing. His gold eyes pained and wide. Jacob's head was in his lap, twisted in an irreversible angle, a cough built in the werewolf's chest, suffocating the boy as blood drained from his neck.

'What have I done" he asked nobody in particular,cradling the fragile skull in his hands. His eyes steadily bled crimson,becoming more childlike,ferale,predatory. Almost immediately, he heard his won panted laboured breaths. The tired human's scent inflitirated his own senses and it was so appealing that his throat retaliated with burning thirst that had him spinning around to confront the delicious aroma. Bella Swan stood paralyzed and backed away uselessly in fear.

"Edward what have you done?"

**Violet Hill-Coldplay**

_Jacob Black remembered the cold winters in Calgary. The Decembres bringing pure snow,his eyes looked outside unwillingly with nothing better to do-only to see a blizzard. The steeped hot chocolate was a tad comforting to his exuding one hundred and three _body temperature.

What had he done to be exiled to here?

Oh yes.

_Violet Hill._


End file.
